Joe Warren
Mayor Joe Warren appeared as a quasi-suspect in four cases in The Conspiracy. Profile Joe is the 34-year-old city mayor with black hair, brown eyes and a five o'clock shadow. He wears a white collared shirt underneath a dark blue checkered blazer. He is also seen wearing a yellow tie and a blue, white and red badge with the letter 'G' on it. Events of Criminal Case Blood in the Water After arresting Mayor Martha Price's killer, Jones and the player talked to Joe, who said that he would be stepping in as interim mayor until new elections could be held. Joe then told the team about the Demon Fish, that he had made arrangements to have them shipped off to an aquarium in San Diego. However, he couldn't find the mayoral seal to stamp the documents. Jones and the player then investigated the Animal Control and was able to find out the mayoral seal stealer was Patricia P. Harris. After fining Patricia for theft, the team got the mayoral seal back to Joe. In Cold Blood After arresting Wendy Stokes' killer, Gloria and the player went back to the experiment room where Wendy was killed and found some documents regarding the meteorite there. After getting them to Jasper, who detailed how DreamLife's non-compliance of safety protocols led them to cause the disastrous city earthquake, the team talked to Joe. After Joe informed the team that he was elected Mayor, they congratulated him and told him about DreamLife's connection with the earthquake, after which he assured the team that he would hold an emergency meeting regarding DreamLife's shutdown. Up in Flames After arresting Tony Marconi's killer and bringing down DreamLife, Joe congratulated the team for doing a tremendous service for the city. He then tasked Gloria and the player to retrieve all data of DreamLife's activities under the dome to help in the transfer of control over their facility to the Space and Aeronautics Research Agency. After agreeing, Gloria and the player quickly headed to DreamLife CEO Rozetta Pierre's office to find the data they were looking for. Like a Pig to the Slaughter After arresting Sheriff Roy Loukas' killer, Gloria and the player meet Joe in order to give him the thank you note from a certain Elissa Gardner addressed to Roy for his memorial ceremony. Joe then thanked the team for the thank you note and started the ceremony. To Kingdom Come After arresting Mia Loukas' killer, Gloria and the player started to investigate further about Plan Supernova. After re-investigating the shack where Brock worked on the bomb, they found a burner phone, where Brock used it as a communicating device to inform Joe that 'the deed has been done'. Much to the team's horror, Joe was revealed to be affiliated with Ad Astra, and was behind the strings of the construction of DreamLife's dome and Christian Bateman's early release from prison. Cathy claimed that Joe is returning to the region from his business trip, so the team immediately headed for the airport at dawn, to confront him once and for all. Trivia *Joe is one of the characters to physically appear in three districts in The Conspiracy. *Joe is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect four times. **He is also one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect in two consecutive cases in The Conspiracy. Case appearances *Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy) *A Rock and a Hard Place (Case #33 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *In Cold Blood (Case #35 of The Conspiracy) *Up in Flames (Case #36 of The Conspiracy) *Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy) *In Vino Veritas (Case #47 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *To Kingdom Come (Case #48 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery JWarrenConspiracy.png|Joe, as he appeared in Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy). JWarrenConspiracyC266.png|Joe, as he appeared in In Cold Blood (Case #35 of The Conspiracy), Up in Flames (Case #36 of The Conspiracy) and Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Ad Astra members Category:Accomplices/Masterminds